


Хочешь присоединиться к восстанию?

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sexual) tension, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Capitol!Tony, Captain/Hero!Steve, Crossover, Gen, Just unfrozen!Steve, M/M, and then some kissing, it's all talking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Преканон-AU к «Первому мстителю 2». Действие происходит во вселенной «Голодных игр».] Стива Роджерса — героя из прошлого постапокалиптического мира — обнаруживает и размораживает Капитолий. Гражданин мира нынешнего — эксцентричный Тони Старк — наносит ему визит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you want to join a rebellion?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807001) by [beyondmyreach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmyreach/pseuds/beyondmyreach). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Оригинальный текст лежит также здесь: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11508870/1/do-you-want-to-join-a-rebellion  
> А перевод здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4437811  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

## Основная часть

— Так вот какой ты у нас из себя, м-м, Капитан Сосулька? — прозвучал ленивый, манерно растягивающий гласные голос со стороны входной двери. Стив оторвался от безучастного созерцания стены напротив, переведя внимание на говорившего — вальяжно привалившегося плечом к косяку мужчину лет около сорока, наряженного аляписто и броско, с подведёнными карандашом и цветными тенями глазами и одинокой серьгой с драгоценным камнем в ухе. Его внешний вид удивительным образом сочетал в себе оттенки все оттенки радужного спектра. _(А в прежние времена, в том мире, откуда Стив родом, одевались совсем иначе — то в основном были удручающие серый и белый, и время от времени — отталкивающий красный)_. Впрочем, за столь недолгое время Стив уже успел догадаться, что обыкновение в повседневной жизни облачаться словно на маскарад присуще всем людям настоящего.

Стив почти незаметно сморщил нос, выражая своё отношение к такой помпезности, и тем не менее удержал рот на замке. С памятных времён минуло семь десятилетий; теперь не осталось уже никаких свидетельств некогда глобального хаоса — теперь на свете царит абсолютный порядок, _утопия во всех смыслах_ , насаждённая Президентом Таносом. И только лишь то, что Стив едва-едва вернулся к жизни после длительной заморозки, не давало ему права судить нынешнюю моду.

Хороший ли это знак, — размышлял он про себя, — что ситуация в мире улучшилась настолько, что настоящие его обитатели могли позволить себе жить на широкую ногу и ни о чём не печься? Фактически, для начала ему следовало бы принять как данность нынешние представления о нормах внешнего вида, не отвергать их только лишь потому, что относительно его восприятия всё это несколько не укладывалось в рамки понимания. В конце концов, много ли людей семьдесят лет назад вообще хотя бы _в руках держали_ столь превосходные материалы — Стиву же представилась возможность теперь носить их постоянно.

И тем не менее при мысли об этой дорогой и яркой материи на своей коже он отчего-то с трудом пресёк побуждение передёрнуть плечами. С другой стороны, благоразумно было бы показать окружающим, что не такая уж непреодолимая пропасть у него с ними, что он заинтересован сделать всё, дабы соответствовать новому для себя обществу с его современными веяниями. Это добавило бы ему популярности в глазах жителей столицы. _(Добро пожаловать, Капитан,_ — произнёс Президент Танос с искренней улыбкой, не затронувшей, однако, его глаз, — _в Капитолий.)_ К примеру, на первых порах Стив мог бы обзавестись незамысловатой, больше привычной ему одеждой под тем предлогом, что он пока только начинает свыкаться с жизнью в совершенно ином времени — и это было бы отнюдь не пустое оправдание. Кто знает, насколько жизнеспособной окажется эта его отговорка, прежде чем у окружающих начнут возникать вопросы, отчего же он стесняется выбрать себе более подобающее одеяние — будто ему нужно спрашивать на то разрешения.

_(Пестрота нарядов, так контрастно выделяющая Капитолий на фоне неизменной серобелости прошлого мира, не способна полностью отвлечь его от того наблюдения, что глаза у людей — все как на подбор — ничего не выражающие и холодные, будто искусственные.)_

Стив наконец заглянул в лицо далеко не первому за прошедшие два дня визитёру и по заведённой привычке синициировал зрительный контакт — атрибут успешного взаимодействия. Хотя за минувшие пару суток не получал и уже не ожидал от своих посетителей ничего, кроме досужего любопытства. И потому, поймав взгляд незнакомца, он едва не задохнулся, когда волна насыщенной, согревающей энергетики захлестнула его с головой, на несколько мгновений заставив позабыть о дыхании. Как по щелчку воображаемого тумблера в голове замелькало калейдоскопом множество смутно запомнившихся лиц — тех, кто приходил взглянуть на него за прошедшие двое суток реабилитации, и все до единого были аккуратно пусты. Подобно благовидным, ухоженным фасадам, за которыми, однако, не стояло ничего. _Пустышки,_ — всплывала безотчётная мысль, вопреки тому, что Стив честно старался не формировать предвзято негативного впечатления от нового мира, в котором он только лишь начинал осваиваться, если можно так охарактеризовать два дня, проведённые в четырёх стенах. Но они смотрели и словно не видели, и этого невозможно было не замечать.

Мужчина же перед ним обладал пронзительным и открытым взглядом — не то что все те лица-маски со стекляшками вместо глаз, с которыми Стив за небольшой отрезок времени уже успел смириться. Несмотря на кричащую, вызывающую наружность (даже Стив в первую очередь зацепился именно за неё, пусть современные вкусы уже и не были для него совсем в новинку), в конечном итоге именно пара янтарных — _живых_ — глаз захватила всё его внимание.

И по этой причине до него не сразу дошло, что рот незнакомца пришёл в движение, производя слова.

— Возможно, я пришёл бы в почти бурный восторг от того, как ты одним появлением заставил людей лебезить перед тобой, не будь это внимание похищено у меня. И всего-то двух дней хватило, чёрт подери. Это _моё_ прекрасное лицо регулярно озаряет новостные ленты, но, судя по всему, в ближайшую неделю во всех газетах только о тебе и будут судачить, пока не выжмут сенсацию до капли. Но благодаря моему техническому прорыву от сегодняшнего утра — завтра пресса возвратит мне должок.

Незнакомый мужчина глядел в упор, испытующе, словно уверенный в том, что ему обязаны ответить. Но Стив был слишком занят, пытаясь расшифровать эмоции, с непривычной скоростью сменяющие друг друга в чужих чертах. Речь, каким-то образом ещё явнее пронизанная самолюбием, чем у других людей, с кем Стив имел дело в прошедшие дни, звучала всё в той же легковесной манере, характерной, видимо, для народа Капитолия в целом.

— Невероятно, я отнял дар речи у самогó великого Капитана, — резюмировал мужчина, когда Стив так и не издал и звука в ответ.

От последней реплики лицо Стива подогрел стыдливый румянец. Он так глубоко ушёл в собственные раздумья и даже не сразу понял, что не произнёс ни слова с момента, как этот яркий незнакомец возник на пороге. Стив поспешно замаскировал смущение под возмущённым выражением лица, хотя, впрочем, раздражение не было совсем уж напускным.

— Кто Вы? Вам разрешено здесь находиться?

С тех самых пор, как Стив очнулся и ему сообщили, где — _когда_ — он находится, больше всего ему хотелось выйти наружу, увидеть, каким стал мир, однако Президент Танос настоял на том, чтоб он оставался здесь до тех пор, пока полностью не реабилитируется.

_Всего лишь несколько бюрократических вопросов, которые необходимо уладить. Ничего серьёзного,_ — заверил он, на что Стив, возможно, и ответил бы осторожной, неуверенной шуткой, мол, бумажная волокита по восстановлению статуса «жив» по прошествии семидесяти лет — это должно быть, та ещё задачка. Отшутился бы, если б не почувствовал неладное. Просто было что-то настораживающее в очень тщательно надетой на чужое лицо искренности и сухой, выверенной интонации, которая с ней совершенно не вязалась.

Назовите это паранойей, но Стиву решительно не понравилась исходящая от этого мужчины аура, в особенности, когда он догадался, что за всё время не контактировал ни с кем и не видел, не слышал ничего из того, чего Президент Танос не хотел ему позволить. Откуда напрашивался вывод, что этот человек определённо что-то скрывает и делиться не намеревается.

Одна часть Стива с радостью отогнала бы прочь все подозрения. Ведь в нынешнем мире царят порядок и благополучие, его жители не знают никаких лишений, а совсем даже наоборот — ну так какой смысл искать во всём этом второе дно, потакая одному лишь абстрактному предчувствию?

Он убивал время за просмотром видеороликов о реальности вне этих стен, куда его пока ещё не выпускали _(Чтобы Вы понимали, чего ожидать, когда с формальностями будет покончено.)_ , и, судя по всему, там действительно процветала идиллия, как и утверждал Президент Танос: неведомы никакие нужды, нет голода и страданий.

Так почему...

— Я — Тони чёртов Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, красавчик и лучший инженер, о котором мог мечтать этот мир и с которым и рядом не стоял тупица Хаммер, — на одном дыхании выдал мужчина — Старк — сияя широкой усмешкой. На миг серёжка бликнула, поймав прохладный белый свет одной из ламп. — Эй, я представился уже вечность назад. Кое-кто витает в облаках, м-м? — Не собираясь дожидаться ответа, он продолжил: — Планами на жизнь поделиться не желаешь? Намерен стать для Капитолия лабораторной собачкой? Гав-гав.

Стив растерянно хлопал ресницами, озадаченный не столько тирадой Старка — хотя его манеру говорить ординарной вот уж точно не назовёшь, — сколько туманным, но стойким ощущением перемены, суть которой, дразня, крутилась где-то совсем рядом, но пока не давала себя поймать.

— Этот акцент, — выпалил Стив, когда наконец-то понял, что было не так. Произношение всех встреченных за эти дни людей казался странноватым для его слуха: голоса звучали высокотонально, с подчёркнутым шипением буквы «с». Поначалу речь Старка преспокойно соблюдала эти особенности, как вдруг во второй её половине чужеродные нотки внезапно сошли на нет.

— Серьёзно? — чуть ли не простонал от разочарования мужчина, и Стив окончательно убедился, что не показалось: непривычные нюансы в голосе действительно исчезли. — Я произнёс столько восхитительных вещей, и акцент — это всё, что тебя зацепило? Скажи хотя бы, что услышал имя. Моё эго просто не вынесет, если ты проигнорил мою самопрезентацию.

Одна конкретная фраза нового знакомого снова и снова прокручивалась в голове, не оставляя в покое.

— Что вы имеете в виду под «стать лабораторной собачкой», Старк? — хмуро полюбопытствовал Стив, с полной справедливостью недовольный подобным нелестным сравнением, отпущенным в свой адрес. — Могу предположить, вы сам не понаслышке об этом знаете? — выстрел вслепую, хотя Стив и знал, что только у значительных граждан с высоким уровнем допуска была возможность попасть сюда. Практически не оставалось сомнений на тот счёт, что Президент Танос — по причинам доселе не выявленным — целенаправленно не терял его из своего поля зрения, и ни одна живая душа не контактировала со Стивом без его ведома.

Брошенный вслух домысел произвёл какое-то странное воздействие на собеседника. Старк, чья плещущая через край энергетика буквально затопила помещение, стоило ему здесь очутиться, мгновенно окаменел и закрылся, обрубив это впечатление — словно задраил шлюзы — а прежде горящие натуральными янтарями глаза заслонила тень. На застывшем лице прорезалась улыбка, вот только не отражала она не то что веселья — ничего в принципе, кроме очевидного самоуничижения. Перемена была столь разительной, что Стив почти готов был попросить вернуть прежнее выражение лица — раздражённое, самовлюблённое — лишь бы не это.

— Остряк, я вижу, — прозвучало резким, ломким тоном, и вот Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы принести искреннее извинение. Он ведь не имел намерения задеть, да и вообще: умышленно обижать кого-то было против его природы. Но Старк не дал ему и слово вставить: — Думаю, для такого момента как раз подходит выражение «по себе других не судят».

На этой ноте желание загладить вину стремительно испарилось. Да, Стив по-прежнему прилагал всё возможное терпение к тому, чтобы не спустить трещащий по швам диалог до элементарной перепалки с переходом на личности, и тем не менее температура его голоса заметно понизилась, когда он сдержанно ответил:

— Понятия не имею, что вы хотите сказать, Старк, и в любом случае не желаю слушать в свой адрес безосновательных обвинений, что бы вы там себе ни думали. Все два дня я безвылазно провёл здесь, поэтому просто невероятно, чтоб я как-то успел вас оскорбить.

— Само твоё существование меня оскорбляет, Капитан, — парировал Старк с напускной небрежностью, за которой также таилось сдерживаемое напряжение.

Ну ладно, это просто смехотворно — получить подобное заявление от того, кого видишь впервые в жизни. И вместе с тем приятного мало, когда тебе выражают антипатию, причём в такой крайности. Мало того, что с момента, как очнулся, Стив по большей части изводился от одиночества и увлечённо подтачивающей мозг паранойи, которая в минимальные сроки насобирала для него целый букет тревожных занимательностей вплоть до теорий заговора, так теперь же Старк окончательно перечеркнул его надежды на безболезненную адаптацию в новых условиях. Старку что-то сказали, настроив против него? Возможно ли, что по какой бы там ни было причине в Капитолии у Стива есть недоброжелатели? Не этим ли объясняется упорство Президента Таноса, с которым тот прячет его от внешнего мира?

— Я вырос на легендах о твоём беспредельном героизме, толкающем тебя спасать всех и каждого в то время, когда правительство было озабочено лишь собственной шкурой. Стремление разыскать тебя было, пожалуй, единственным, в чём Капитолий и Панем всегда сходились полюбовно.

Неожиданное лестное высказывание отозвалось приятным ощущением разливающегося в груди тепла. Пускай и слово «Панем» Стиву ни о чём не говорило. Его искали. Даже семь десятилетий спустя он нём помнили, помнили, за что он боролся.

— Я даже-... — Старк почему-то прервался и смолк. Взгляд Стива метнулся к нему, но тот закрылся прежде, чем удалось распознать, что же у него было за лицо. — Вообще, это уже не важно. Потому что в тебе круто ошибались. Никакой ты не герой, потому что, будь ты им — свалил бы отсюда сразу, как только оттаял и узнал ситуацию, а не протирал бы тут штаны, как покорный пёсик в ожидании хозяйской подачки.

Старк набрал полные лёгкие, судя по всему, собираясь с силами для новых колкостей, и в этот момент Стив неожиданно увидел его совершенно с иного ракурса — под всей нахальной демонстративностью и внешним лоском скрывался смертельно усталый и безнадёжно несчастливый человек. И первой реакцией Стива было выспросить, что не так, что же такого на самом деле творится в утопии (которая, как начинает думаться, и не утопия вовсе), однако в данный момент интуиция подсказывала, что пороть горячку не стоит — надо разобраться со всем по порядку.

Поэтому он без особого труда подавил в себе естественное стремление как-то утешить — умение, коим хочешь не хочешь пришлось овладеть в условиях всеобщей постапокалиптической неразберихи, которую кому-то надо было разгребать.

— Я действительно не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать, — начал Стив, включив самый капитанский тон из своего арсенала и рассчитывая, что Старк инстинктивно к нему прислушается, как другие, на ком он этот самый тон испытывал. Правда, он уже имел возможность убедиться, что человек перед ним — исключение из правил, и потому логично было ожидать от него какой угодно реакции.

Стив с отстранённой обречённостью подумал, что Старк, должно быть, просто упивается звучанием собственного голоса.

— О, так ты теперь глухой. В рекламе обо всём набрехали, хочу назад свои деньги. Это даже хуже, чем узнать, что Санты не существует, — легкомысленно и неожиданно с неохотой отозвался Старк.

Стив хотя и заранее внутренне подобрался, приготовившись дать словесный отпор, но от такой странной перемены совершенно растерялся, а подобное, надо заметить, с ним случалось весьма редко. — Очень надеюсь, со зрением у тебя не настолько ужасно.

Мужчина чётким жестом рассёк воздух кистью, и — опережая порыв Стива, уже открывшего рот, спросить, чего от него хотят, в конце-то концов, или обратить внимание Старка на то, что он, вообще-то, сыплет одну грубость за другой, — камешек в серьге вспыхнул, выпустив луч света, который тотчас развернулся в плоскость, образуя своего рода экран. Глаза Стива ошеломлённо распахнулись — _в будущем действительно существовали голографические технологии_. Он уже повернулся было к Старку с резонным интересом, но тут что-то изменилось — на чистом голубом поле отобразилось видео — и Стив забыл, что вообще хотел о чём-то спрашивать, и даже чужое присутствие временно отошло на задний план. Первоочерёдной ассоциацией на увиденное было: сьёмка времён, которым сам он был живым свидетелем — когда всё было очень безрадостно и цветовая гамма ограничивалась вариациями серого и белого. Стив хотел, очень хотел верить в человечество, он отчаянно надеялся, что это действительно лишь цифровое напоминание о тёмном, канувшем в забытье постапокалиптическом прошлом — и в то же время нутром чувствовал, что это просто жалкая попытка самообмана. _Бесхлебица,_ — подумал он, смотря на худосочную девочку лет четырнадцати. Та еле как волочит за собой корзину, нагруженную под завязку; от напряжения жилы вздуваются на тонких ручонках, измождённое лицо обливается потом.

_Неведомы никакие нужды, нет голода и страданий..._

_Угнетения,_ — осознал он при виде миротворцев, вышагивающих тут да там с пушками наперевес, и простых жителей, не рискующих добровольно и на сто метров приблизиться к так называемым защитникам. Стараясь держаться подальше, люди спешно собирают урожай, и каждое их движение говорит о едва сдерживаемой панике из-за присутствия надзирающего конвоя.

_Их роль в поддержании всеобщей безопасности,_ — пояснил Президент Танос, когда Стив как-то раз поинтересовался насчёт людей в белой униформе.

_Экологический кризис._ Панорама города, объятого дымным токсичным облаком промышленных газов, и ни единого кустика вокруг; снующие туда-сюда люди, мыкающиеся по своим квартиркам в многоэтажных муравейниках.

_В мире царит абсолютный порядок,_ — заверяли его граждане Капитолия. — _Утопия во всех смыслах._

Стив забывал дышать время от времени, наблюдая все эти сцены — одна кошмарнее другой, — и впечатление только усиливалось оттого, что он невольно сравнивал увиденное со всей той роскошью и показной расточительностью, что позволяли себе обитатели Капитолия. И в голове у него просто не укладывалось: как же так? Как мир, в котором он очутился, может быть столь несправедлив, столь разрознен?

Стив с трудом расслабил сжатый кулак, тяжело дыша через нос.

— Всё именно так, как выглядит, Старк? — мрачно вопросил он, вперив взгляд в собеседника в ожидании ответа. Конечно, он не мог быть уверен, какие именно цели Старк преследует, но, принимая в расчёт факт, что Президент Танос не был честен в самом главном и откровенно лгал — а Старк, напротив, показал реальность как она есть, значит, можно самое малое рассчитывать узнать от него всю правду, какой бы неприглядной та ни оказалась.

— Не совсем, дорогой, — беззаботно бросил Старк, что совершенно не вязалось с его тёмными, ох, _такими_ тёмными глазами. — Это лишь урывки. Хочешь увидеть больше? — Он глядел на Стива внимательно, с лицом, уже избавленным от всякого намёка на несерьёзность. — У тебя не будет полной картины, даже если я верну тебе те семьдесят лет, Кэп. Капитолий что угодно вытворяет, только не играет по правилам.

Стив позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть, собирая в порядок мысли. С отстранённым вниманием он зафиксировал, как голограмма, свернувшись, исчезла, и серёжка возвратила свой обычный вид.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Тебе что-то нужно, иначе зачем бы показывал мне всё то, что ваш президент так тщательно от меня скрывал.

— Ох-ха, чего я хочу? — Старк принял оскорблённый вид и картинно сложил на груди руки. — И с каких это пор стало важно, чего _я_ хочу? — Старк и не думал замолкать, продолжая кривляться, но Стиву, по правде, сложно было сказать, что его остроты не содержали рационального зерна. Мужчина выпрямил спину, и когда Стив уже ожидал услышать очередную ехидность, тот вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал: — Вопрос в том, чего _ты_ хочешь? Станешь другом Капитолия?

Стив непроизвольно нахмурился от внутреннего протеста при одной только мысли об этом, в ответ на что лицо Старка осветила короткая, насмешливая полуулыбка.

— Или, — мужчина сделал драматическую паузу, из-за чего Стив не выдержал и закатил глаза, даже несмотря на ворошащееся в животе беспокойство.

_Или что,_ уже готов был допытываться он, как внезапно Старк, не разрывая зрительного контакта, съел всё пространство между ними, оказавшись неприлично близко, и почти дотронулся губами до его уха. Стив едва не подскочил, только мелко дрогнув; сердце отбивало _сумасшедший_ ритм.

— Хочешь присоединиться к восстанию? — отчётливо произнёс Старк, щекоча кожу жарким дыханием. — С людьми из народа, от его имени и в его интересах, Кэпс. — Губы, скользнув по ушной раковине, плавно проследовали вниз, по краю челюсти. Оцепенев, Стив не мог шелохнуться, терзаемый противоречивыми желаниями: оттолкнуть и влепить адекватный вопрос «какого чёрта?» — и в то же время, чтоб Старк продолжал делать то, что делал, и чтобы он наконец закончил мысль. — Зная, что люди нуждаются в тебе — даже притом, что поражение в прошлый раз практически уничтожило их моральный дух, — готов ли ты вновь поднять их за собой, Капитан?

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, не оставив перерыва между своими и чужими словами. Протянув руку, он мягко поймал Старка под подбородок, приподнимая, чтобы они встретились глазами. — Если всё действительно так плохо, как ты показал, то да, я буду сражаться. Я присоединюсь к твоему восстанию.

Несколько секунд Старк просто пристально ему в лицо, что-то про себя прикидывая, до того как проговорить:

— Звучишь как настоящий, Стивен Роджерс.

И Стив невольно вздрогнул. Потому что до сих пор, с самого пробуждения от многолетнего сна он был Капитаном и только — его имя впервые прозвучало из чьих-то уст. А потом Старк без предупреждения подался вперёд, скользнул пальцами одной руки на затылок Стива и вовлёк его в поцелуй — глубокий, томный, словно признание, — и отстранился, не оставив возможности среагировать.

Он попятился на пару шагов, как будто опасаясь воздаяния, хотя притом глаза у него лучились, а на губах цвела озорная и не в меру довольная улыбка.

— Добро пожаловать в ЩИТ, Капитан Роджерс. Я нечасто приношу извинения, но в этот раз сделаю для тебя исключение, — Старк подмигнул, перед тем как продолжить с уже более серьёзным видом: — На самом деле я не думаю так, как говорил вначале: про лабораторную собачку и это «само твоё существование оскорбляет меня», и всё такое прочее. Это была проверка. Стоило прояснить всё с самого начала и понять, не дашь ли ты задний ход в случае чего, _иначе_ Фьюри потом не слез бы с моей задницы и запретил мне в дальнейшем кого-либо вербовать — и это при том, что именно я убедил Брюса к нам присоединиться. Ну в самом-то деле.

— Что? — рассеянно обронил Стив, судорожно утрамбовывая в голове всё произошедшее с момента встречи со Старком. Тот ухмыльнулся, раздражающе удовлетворённый собой.

— Смущение тебе к лицу. Как и хороший поцелуй, и растрёпанный вид, что я могу обеспечить — а я, поверь, действительно в этом хорош — но в более подходящем месте и времени.

Стив усиленно и не особо успешно боролся с согревающим уши румянцем, в то время как Старк вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, будто к этому он не имел ровно никакого отношения.

— Ну ладно, можешь всё валить на меня. Скажешь всем, что я соблазнил тебя. Не в первый и не в последний раз, — поддразнивающим и притворно смренным тоном продолжал он. — Безусловно, о ЩИТ-е ни слова. Я, конечно, смогу разобраться с камерами и микрофонами — ну, Джарвис сможет. — Камешек в серьге как бы в подтверждение подмигнул искусственным светом. — Но вот людей отключить не получится, так будь на чеку.

Стив удивлённо моргнул при упоминании камер и прослушки. Как же он мог забыть о таких важных вещах — и как досадно было видеть безграничное самодовольство Старка, прекрасно осознающего свою в этом роль.

— Без паники. Как я говорил, это не проблема. Джарвис хакнул их систему слежения, и сейчас они смотрят нарезку произвольных событий, отображающих зарождение нашей любви.

— Как?.. — выпалил Стив, когда ему показалось, что Старк ловко перетекает на другую тему, тогда как сам Стив неминуемо теряет понимание происходящего. Какой смысл был вообще заикаться о восстании, если о конспирации изначально речи не шло? — И с какого момента Джарвис начал «хакать» их камеры?

Старк нетерпеливо вздохнул, раздосадованный его недоверием.

— Момент, когда я представился — «Тони чёртов Старк» — помнишь? Это была кодовая фраза для Джарвиса к запуску протокола взлома. С этой минуты на камеры транслировалась контролируемая видеозапись, и разговор о восстании был автоматически изъят и заменён смоделированным фрагментом. Опережая твои вопросы о том, как я разделался с звуковой частью проблемы, — у Джарвиса достаточно образцов моего голоса, как и твоих, позаимствованных из банка данных Капитолия. И не то чтобы для него не было достаточно этого, чтобы склепать верибельную версию, но всё же нам стоит разобраться со всем прежде, чем наблюдающий персонал что-то заподозрит и начнёт присматриваться внимательнее.

— Ладно, понял, — согласился Стив, хотя его и подмывало узнать, кто такой этот Джарвис. Тоже из ЩИТ-а? В любом случае, с расспросами придётся обождать. — Так каков план?

— В настоящее время наша организация стремится к установлению порядка, в общих чертах близкого к демократии, так что мы предоставляем выбор в том числе и тебе. — Старк строго поглядел на Стива и, выдержав небольшую паузу, продолжил: — Подумай как следует. О тех сражениях сложили уйму живописных историй, я представляю, через что ты прошёл. Поэтому сейчас реши, готов ли делать это снова. Скажешь да — и мы вытащим тебя отсюда. Это рискованно, но осуществимо.

_Ради тебя,_ — читалось между строк. — _Потому что ты — Капитан._

— Вот тебе другой вариант: можешь остаться здесь и не рыпаться, действовать втайне под моим руководством, внутри вражеского лагеря так сказать, но это потребует от тебя крайней осторожности и отдачи. Я имею в виду, тебе придётся быть паинькой, выступать на публике и улыбаться на камеру — всё в этом духе.

При мысли об этом желудок Стива сделал неприятный кульбит, что отразилось на лице, очевидно, потому что губы Старка тут же изогнулись в понимающей усмешке.

— Непривычная тактика, понимаю, но прямо сейчас по старинке действовать в лоб не получится. На линии фронта пока затишье. Временное. Следует провести чёткое и обстоятельное планирование, а не переть напролом. Так что...

_Так что сейчас ты больше нужен здесь._

— _Сэр, у Вас тридцать секунд, прежде чем видеокамеры и прослушивающие устройства начнут работать в штатном режиме,_ — неопределимо откуда раздался размеренный голос с чётким британским акцентом, и Стив аж подпрыгнул от нежданности. На это Старк разразился заливистым хохотом, который даже не попытался сдержать, в то же время поднеся руку к уху, и, не отрывая взгляда от Стива, но обращаясь к кому-то невидимому, произнёс:

— Понял. — Быстро справившись со смехом, он спокойно заговорил: — Поздоровайся с Джарвисом. Часики тикают, так что пока отложим вечеринку по случаю знакомства. Ну так что скажешь? Если ты в деле — уведу тебя с собой, но если хочешь просто свалить отсюда — вызволением твоей прелестной задницы займутся другие агенты, хотя придётся выждать пару дней, чтобы мой зад сюда не приплели.

— От меня будет больше проку, если останусь? — всё равно спросил Стив, хотя мысленно уже принял решение. — И ты останешься со мной?

Тут на миг его посетила неожиданная и решительно неуместная мысль: Старк — единственный среди всех, с кем он имел дело в течение длительного времени, обладал яркими янтарными глазами, в отличие от остальных, одинаково пустых и тусклых, словно дым.

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо пробормотал тот, сделав шаг вперёд с таким видом, будто уже наверняка знал ещё не прозвучавший ответ. — Мне не привыкать красоваться на публику, так что, пока ты согласен видеть меня рядом, можешь не бояться, что останешься один посреди всего этого.

— _Сэр, пятнадцать секунд,_ — коротко известил Джарвис, и на сей раз Стив распознал, что звук исходил из серёжки. Невероятно, насколько технологии ушли вперёд с того времени, которое он помнил.

— Твоя взяла, Старк, — сказал наконец Стив, ощущая затягивающийся узел предвкушения в груди, когда мужчина сократил дистанцию между ними на шаг, и отстранённо гадая, какую роль зарождающееся чувство может сыграть для него в дальнейшем. Прочие мысли отступили на периферию, оттеснённые внезапным как вспышка осмыслением, что, несмотря на всю эту ненужную внешнюю мишуру, Тони Старк просто великолепен. — Я в деле.

— В таком случае, давай дадим им то, что окунёт их в восторг? — игриво подмигнул Старк, c лукавой улыбкой ласково проводя подушечками пальцев по его лицу. — И называй меня Тони, Роджерс. У нас любовь до беспамятства, и даже мгновение разлуки — смертельная пытка, запомнил?

Стив положил ладонь Ст- — нет, Тони — на поясницу, проклиная собственное тело за предательскую неловкость, потому что едва ли существовало хоть что-то, что вогнало бы его в большую панику, чем попытка к первому шагу.

— Тогда и ты зови меня по имени, Тони, — с жаром прошептал Стив и мысленно засчитал себе за маленькую победу то, что Старк чуть заметно вздрогнул с его слов. Он помешкал секунду, перед тем как встрепенуться. — Готов поспорить, ты втрескался в меня по уши?

Тони вдруг затрясся в приступе смеха, и Стив почувствовал, как нервные тиски, сковывающие грудь, значительно ослабли. У Тони восхитительный смех.

— Мы определённо поладим, Стиви.

— _Сэр, насчёт три, два, один..._

— Шоу начинается, — промурлыкал Тони, прежде чем прильнуть ближе и припасть губами к его губам. И на сей раз Стив охотно ответил.

 

 

* * *

 

## Дополнительная часть

## Примечание к части: Сам фик завершён, сиквел не планируется, но автор щедро приводит ряд подробных заметок, дающих представление о том, что и как было и будет дальше.

 

  
**Временной период**  
Приблизительно спустя тридцать лет после Тёмных дней. ЩИТ возник на руинах Дистрикта 13. // Или же, возможно, он только переживает становление под эгидой Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка, являясь следствием необходимости в определённой организованности готовящегося восстания. _(Автором прописан первый вариант.)_

 

**Тони Старк**  
Изначально выходец из Дистрикта 3, осиротевший во время вспышки глобального бунта. В ту пору Говард Старк работал в тесном сотрудничестве с Дистриктом 3 специалистом по технологическим разработкам. Когда он заметил, как семилетний Тони конструирует механизмы, проявляя уровень сообразительности и интеллекта ребёнка вдвое старше, он взял его к себе учеником и перевёз в Капитолий. После встречи с Тони Мария, очарованная природным шармом мальчика, также охотно приняла его.

      • Не уверена насчёт нюансов социальной структуры Капитолия, поэтому некоторые детали позаимствовала из «Дивного нового мира» (фильм 1988 года по одноимённому роману Олдоса Хаксли), к примеру, тот факт, что женщины не заботятся о своих детях, поскольку это считается неблагодарным, омерзительным делом, не стоящим того, чтобы тратить на него свою жизнь. Развитие плода происходит внутри инкубатора, куда партнёры помещают свой генетический материал. До достижения, как правило, пятнадцатилетия ребёнок находится под присмотром Безгласого и присоединяется к родителям, как только те согласны признать его (но совсем не редкость, что этот день не настаёт никогда). Безгласый как опекун выполняет минимальные функции и полностью игнорирует попытки ребёнка выразить потребность в общении. В Капитолии к детям не проявляется никакого особого обращения, они воспитываются как его граждане, в атмосфере холодности и отчуждения.

      • С учётом существующего в столице отношения к подрастающему поколению, для Марии и Говарда не было никаких препятствий утвердить, что Тони — определённо их ребёнок. Сведения о биологическом родстве — засекреченная информация, право на доступ к которой у специнстанций могут получить только личности из общественных верхов. Более того, никто не стал бы копать под Говарда, сделавшего себе имя на гениальных разработках новых гаджетов и технологий, и потому истина о происхождении наследника Старка никогда бы не открылась.

      • Тони стал одним из небольшого числа детей, ещё в раннем детстве оказавшихся в окружении взрослых граждан панемской столицы, в результате чего он перенял у них множество черт характера, таких как поверхностность, безнравственность, нарциссизм, восприятие системы Капитолия как единственно верной.

      • Как последствие психологической травмы из-за событий Первого восстания, пришедшихся на ранние годы Тони, он мало что может рассказать о жизни в Дистрикте 3. Однако с юношеских лет он хорошо помнил одного своего приятеля немногим себя старше. Тони было шестнадцать, когда он смотрел трансляцию очередных Голодных игр, и тогда, в числе прочих, жребий пал на восемнадцатилетнего Роуди.

      • По ходу Игр в какой-то момент Джеймса Роудса объявили погибшим, чему Тони с самого начала отказался верить, ведь визуального доказательства так и не было представлено, а, зная нравы Капитолия, было бы нелепо думать, будто кадры оказались слишком шокирующими, чтобы демонстрировать их публике, ведь зрительская аудитория на самом деле всегда приходила в восторг от жестоких и кровавых сцен. Докапываясь до правды, Тони обнаружил подтверждения своим сомнениям: Роуди каким-то образом удалось выбраться сквозь ограничивающий арену Игр барьер и сбежать. (Роуди вступил в ЩИТ.)

      • Пускай Тони уже в свои юные годы и был признанным гением и работал в Старк Индастриз в отделе по производству оружейных установок, но для Обадайи его хакерские манипуляции не остались незамеченными. Выкручиваясь, Тони наплёл, что якобы хотел посмотреть запись последних Игр, потому что во время прямого эфира был занят в мастерской и всё интересное пропустил. (Вполне вероятно, Капитолий попросту закрывал глаза на его шалости, поскольку Тони уже в таком молодом возрасте прославился как талантливый изобретатель и снискал расположение у множества известных и влиятельных персон, с готовностью вставших бы на его сторону, вырази правительство какие-либо подозрения на его счёт.)

      • Первый опыт не прошёл даром, и впоследствии уже ни у кого не было почвы для обвинений, потому что Тони значительно усовершенствовал свои программистские навыки, продолжая выискивать тайны Капитолия и больше не оставляя шансов поймать себя. Помимо прочего, он нарыл кое-какие крупицы информации о некой организации «ЩИТ», хотя связаться с её руководством возможности не было до тех пор, пока у Тони не родилась идея, вылившаяся в засекреченный проект по созданию Джарвиса. К тому времени он уже скопил приличный объём всеобразного компромата на Капитолий и, исключив малейший риск быть отслеженным, презентовал его ЩИТ-у в качестве доказательства, что он действительно хочет быть с ними за одно.

      • Спустя какое-то время Тони позволил себе признать, какой катастрофичный урон людям наносит его оружие в безответственных руках. И тогда он оставил сферу военной промышленности, переключившись на чисто технический прогресс, пусть и был уверен, что ещё не создавал ничего лучше, чем те чертежи, которыми он снабжал ЩИТ.

      • Тони олицетворяет худшие пороки Капитолийского социума, но притом в посвящённых кругах знают, что он поддерживает сторону повстанцев. С принятием Стивом его предложения лояльно настроенные группировки всех дистриктов будут оповещены по тайным каналам, что Капитан выступает за ЩИТ, и тем самым люди получат моральный импульс, в котором они так нуждаются.

      • При всех инженерных талантах Тони Старка столичное общество не ценит его по достоинству, потому что область его деятельности — техническое проектирование — не котируется как одна из престижных, а приравнивается к деятельности рабочих классов. По иронии судьбы, общественность куда больше обожает и восхищается им за его имидж харизматичного плейбоя, нежели за его исключительный гений. Правительство же, напротив, хорошо понимает его истинную ценность.

 

**Стив Роджерс**  
Я не дам его подробную предысторию, скажу лишь, что он, в связи с некими обстоятельствами, пропал во льдах. Но даже спустя длительный отрезок времени не перестал быть героем в представлении и провинциального, и столичного народа, следовательно он имеет существенное влияние на умы людей. Отсюда понятно, что Капитолий заинтересован, чтобы Капитан выступал перед публикой от _его_ имени — как героический символ, как возродившееся воплощение надежды на лучшее.

      • Что касается Говарда — может быть, Стив был лично с ним знаком, а может и нет.

      • Союз Тони и Стива одобрили бы без проблем, поскольку жадная до утех, беспечная публика столицы слопала бы такую «историю любви» за милую душу. К тому же Тони — яркий пример распущенности, известный своими похождениями и заслуживший репутацию беспринципного сластолюбца, — никого не шокировал бы своим выбором. Более того, новость хорошо воспримут ещё и из того расчёта, что Тони окажет на Стива благотворное влияние, а точнее — сделает его более сговорчивым к принятию широких жизненных норм Капитолия и поможет влиться в них.

 

**Брюс Беннер**  
После подавления мятежа в Капитолии стали практиковаться генетические эксперименты, в которых использовали осиротевших детей повстанцев. В результате одного из таких опытов и появился Халк. Одним днём Тони под предлогом научного интереса устроил им свидание, на котором убедил Брюса вступить в ЩИТ. Условленный план побега заключался в том, что Тони создаст брешь в системе безопасности, а дальше — дело за здоровяком, которого Беннер должен будет спровоцировать. После этого группа агентов ЩИТ-а нашла и подобрала Беннера по Старковской наводке.

 

**Клинт Бартон**  
Несомненно, он на стороне ЩИТ-а; как вариант — принимал участие в Голодных играх; может быть, он выходец из Дистрикта 13, но может, о существовании ЩИТ-а он узнал случайно, пока находился в бегах.

 

**Наташа Романофф**  
Предположим, первоначально состояла в секретном Миротворческом отделе; приняла сторону ЩИТ-а после знакомства с Клинтом; быть может, по-прежнему выступает Миротворцем, но это уже работа под прикрытием.

 

**Тор**  
Сказать по правде, мне трудно представить Тора противостоящим Капитолию — даже если на позиции засланного агента и под началом Тони. Допустим, он родился и вырос в столице — в этом случае я сильно сомневаюсь, чтоб он задумался о дезертирстве — разве что лично с ним стряслось нечто совсем из ряда вон. Я вижу Тора как приверженного системе гражданина Капитолия, который тем не менее поддерживает дружбу с Тони, а тот в свою очередь глубоко сожалеет, что вынужден использовать доверие друга для достижения личных целей, пусть и благих, по собственному убеждению. Тор родом либо из Капитолия, либо из одного из первых по нумерации дистриктов — при этом раскладе он был бы Профи, который однажды вызвался добровольцем, так как он всегда восторгался духом ярости и сражений не на жизнь, а насмерть, что сопровождал каждые Голодные игры.

 

**Вирджиния “Пеппер” Потс**  
Рождена в Капитолии от богатой пары. Втайне всегда осуждала государственный уклад Панема, хотя вряд ли бы когда-нибудь помыслила об открытом протесте, если бы не повстречалась с Тони Старком. После этого она стала работать на него как сотрудник Старк Индастриз, невзирая на то, что это бросало тень на её репутацию по меркам общественного мнения. Само собой, она прекрасно знает, что такое ЩИТ, и ради отвода глаз регулярно составляет для Тони фальшивые графики, чтобы тот мог без опаски проворачивать свою тайную деятельность.

      • По рангу её социальный статус белого воротничка занимает более высокое положение, чем статус Тони (синий воротничок), ввиду того, что бумажная работа, по столичным меркам, расценивается как более достойная, по сравнению с сопряжённой с физическим трудом профессией инженерно-технического работника. И это при том, что родители Пеппер, будучи законными гражданами Капитолия, ни дня в жизни не проработали, тогда как Говард Старк был высококвалифицированным специалистом и изобретателем.

 

**Тони & Стив**  
Само собой, в настоящее время ни о каких отношениях между ними речи идти не может — они ведь едва знакомы. Подобно Китнисс и Питу, они будут старательно играть в счастливую влюблённую пару на усладу публике. В глазах обитателей столицы, в частности Правительства, их союз предстанет как демонстрация бесспорного авторитета Капитолия — раз даже Капитан на его стороне. Для всех же причастных к ЩИТ-у их тандем явится символом борьбы и надежды.

 

 

02.07.2016


End file.
